Situations impromptues
by ChloeIgs
Summary: OS. Après plusieurs jours d'enquête effrénés, Heiji rentre enfin chez lui. Trop fatigué pour grimper dans son lit, il s'endors dans le canapé. Le lendemain il découvre une bonne surprise


_J'ai écris cette histoire il y a des années alors que j'avais à peine découvert les joies de l'écriture. Ce n'est pas du grand art désolé ... Mais j'aime beaucoup ce couple alors j'ai décidé de la publier ici pour vous en faire profiter :) Enjoy !_

* * *

Après trois interminables journées à rechercher le criminel sans pouvoir souffler une seule seconde, la police le retrouva dans un immeuble abandonné grâce aux témoins et à l'aide précieuse du détective d'Osaka. Heiji rentra chez lui. Il était 2h38 du matin et la fraîcheur de la nuit faisait dresser les poils de sa peau basanée. A cette heure ci, plus personne ne traînaient dans les rues, les lumières de la ville s'étaient éteintes laissant place à la pénombre. Heiji n'y voyait du tout, Ohtaki lui avait pourtant proposé de le raccompagner, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il a calmement refusé préférant marcher dans le noir. Il n'avait jamais demander d'aide à personne, il était trop orgueilleux pour ça. Heiji savait se défendre et son domicile était de toute façon à quelques pas de là où il se trouvait.

Il marcha dans l'obscurité tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées « Encore un coupable sous les verrous » se dit-il.

Dans la chambre d'ami, j'attendais tranquillement dans le noir, un signe, un bruit. Il était presque 3 heures du matin et Heiji n'était toujours pas rentré. Ça faisait plus de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, trop absorbé par son enquête. Je resserrais mon peignoir en coton autour de ma taille et j'enfilais mes chaussons. Dehors, la lune brillait et les étoiles scintillaient. J'espérais le voir arriver en bas de la rue mais, personne ...

Arrivé devant sa maison, c'était sans surprise qu'il ne vit aucune lumière venant de l'intérieur. Heiji ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée afin de ne pas réveiller ses parents et Kazuha qui dormait dans la chambre d'ami. Il retirait ses chaussures dans le genkan et attrapa ses chaussons puis se dirigea dans la cuisine. Le jeune adolescent avait besoin d'un café. Il en versa un peu dans une petite tasse et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de la boisson chaude, Heiji posa la tasse sur la table basse en face de lui. C'était le silence total dans la maison, on n'entendait plus que le bourdonnement de la machine à café et le clapotis de l'eau qui s'échappait du robinet mal fermé de l'évier. Heiji ne pensait plus à rien, le poids de sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourd. Le Kansai-jin ferma tout doucement les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil rêvé depuis longtemps.

A l'étage, Kazuha ouvra discrètement la porte de la chambre: Son ami venait de rentrer. Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. En bas, il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste de la lumière provenant de la cuisine. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers les escaliers et descendit les marches une à unes, celles-ci craquèrent sous ses pas. Dans le canapé du salon, un jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Le rayonnement de la lune laissait voir le doux visage de ce dernier. Kazuha s'en approcha et s'installa à côté de lui en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de se reposer après trois jours et trois nuits d'enquête sans répit. Ce qu'il était beau quand il dormait pensa t-elle. Elle contempla encore et encore ses traits sans se lasser d'effleurer sa joue avec ses doigts. Puis elle posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de son ami en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Puis somnola avant de s'endormir profondément.

Le jour commençait à se lever et le soleil brillait déjà. Un rayon de soleil vint traverser le rideau du salon jusqu'à éclairer les yeux du jeune basané. Il se réveilla doucement, s'étonnant de s'être endormi dans le canapé. Heiji émergeait juste de son sommeil, quand il sentit soudain une masse oppressante sur sa poitrine. Avec stupéfaction, il découvrit Kazuha endormie sur lui. Mais depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Heiji tentait en vain de se dégager de ce poids mais il ne fit que réveiller l'adolescente. Cette dernière se demanda pourquoi était-elle venue dormir ici compris tout de suite en croisant le regard interrogateur de son ami. Elle sentit désormais ses joues s'empourprer et d'instinct, elle fit un bond en arrière. Elle était verte de honte. Heiji ne comprenait toujours pas mais se sentit rougir aussi.

Parfois, les choses sont vraiment incompréhensibles ...


End file.
